


The Peanut Butter Incident

by poupame



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupame/pseuds/poupame
Summary: What starts as an argument over peanut butter leads to an interesting afternoon...





	The Peanut Butter Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head one night while trying to get over the writer's block for my other story. It started as a short little fluff story but quickly turned into 8,000 words of funny, sexy fluff between my two favorite characters. I hope you enjoy. And yes before you ask I do hate peanut butter as much as Clarke does, but peanut butter M&Ms are a serious weakness of mine.
> 
> I did not have a beta or anyone proofread, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Note this has been proofread and edited for previous mistakes and added to the one shot series.

It is one of those rare weekends where both you and Lexa are home together the entire weekend. They happen way less often than either of you would like, but you always try to make the most of it. Unfortunately, neither of you had the foresight to get groceries during the week, so Lexa volunteered to make a quick run to the store and let you work on your latest piece for a bit.

She knows how excited you are about this new commission. A friend of your mom's, Kane, asked you to do a piece for the hospital's silent auction coming up next month. It's the first time in a while you are excited about and have been bouncing ideas off of Lexa for days. You are sure that she is tired of all of the sketches and ideas she has had to listen too over the last few weeks, but you know that she secretly loves this side of you. She knows how you get when you get in the zone painting, but at the same time, you want to spend as much time as you can with Lexa since both off you are the same time. You are happy to get some time to put some of these ideas as paint on canvas. You are stunned when you take a step back and realize how far you have gotten and how much of the concept is on the canvas.

You take in the forest that has emerged on the page and how it blends seamlessly into the sky. The swirls of green always remind you of the shades of Lexa's eyes, and you can't help but notice that those shades have become somewhat of a trademark of your work since she came into your life. Not that your mind one bit. What surprises you the most is the way that the blues you chose to remind you of your own eyes. The way that the blues and greens swirl together and mingle create some of the most visually stunning elements of the painting. You can't wait to show Lexa when she gets back.

As if she was in tune with your thoughts you hear Lexa fumbling at the front door. You hear a loud thud and soft curses at the front door. You let out a little chuckle at Lexa's impatience with the door. She had insisted she fixed the door sticking issue herself last weekend. You make a mental note to call the super later to fix the problem while Lexa is at work one day this week. You quickly clean up everything else you used today in the studio and head out to help Lexa with the groceries.

You stand back once again and look at the emerging forest interlaced with a swirling sky of stars and decide that you have made enough progress for this morning. You make some notes on one of the notebooks littered around the room Once satisfied you head to the kitchen to find Lexa already unloading the groceries in her usual orderly fashion.

"Hey, babe." You murmur as you kiss her cheek when you come up behind her while she is putting away the cold food in the refrigerator. "Still having issues with that damn front door?" you smirk and have to laugh at the glare she gives you. Those glares stopped working on you once you found out how big of a cinnamon roll she is.

"It was working fine when I fixed it last week. I don't know why it always sticks at the most inconvenient times, like when your hands are full of grocery bags. I am not ready to admit defeat yet though, so if you would please hold off on calling the super, I will work on it again today and maybe call Raven to see if she has any other ideas."

You laugh again, "Ok babe, you two go ahead and work on that later. For now, let's put the rest of these groceries away and figure out something to make for lunch. I am starving."

"Clarke, you are always starving, but I am sure we have some things I can throw together to make us a meal. Can you grab the bags by the front door? There should only be a couple more left to put away."

"I grabbed them on my way through the living room. I am working on them now. Did you get those chips I like? I haven't seen them, and I am craving some after painting all morning."

"Yes Clarke, I got your Pop Chips how anyone likes those fire ones as much as you do still baffle me. They are disgusting. They are in the chip cabinet when we are done I will get some down for you to snack on."

I unload my bags and start putting everything away. We work together in what feels like a perfect domestic dance in complete silence until I get to one of the last items in my bags. It is a simple jar that leaves my jaw hanging open and makes me want to throw up on the spot. It is one I know well and go extremely far out of my way to avoid at all costs.

"Lexa? What the hell is this and why the fuck is it in our apartment?" I say motioning to the offending jar still sitting on the counter.

"Clarke, stop being dramatic. It's just a jar of peanut butter. It's not going to bite or kill you. It's not like you have a nut allergy. I see you eating food with nuts all the time. Plus, that is something I would know about my girlfriend."

"Of course, I am not allergic to nuts, and I can see that it is a fucking jar of peanut butter. What I meant was why it is HERE, in OUR apartment? That stuff is the devil incarnate. The only good uses for peanut butter are in Reece's cups and as a treat for good dogs. That is not a peanut butter cup, and we don't have a dog, so I repeat why is that disgusting stuff here?" By this point, you are getting a little pissed. I think she may have severely underestimated your hatred of peanut butter.

"I happened to like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches sometimes and had a craving for one, thus the peanut butter. There is also some grape jelly here somewhere. Is that offensive to you as well?" She smirks at you. You are starting to realize she may not know how much you hate the stuff, so you change tactics a little bit.

"I am always down for jelly, especially grape, but we may need to break up over the peanut butter. That is one of the most disgusting foods ever invented. I can't be with someone that seems to enjoy it as much as you do. It's a hard pass. A real deal breaker. Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend? I'm serious Lexa this may very well be a deal breaker. The end of a beautiful relationship. I loathe peanut butter that much."

"Whoa, breaking out the big words, that's some serious hate," she giggles. "I think you may be taking this a bit far though babe. I had no idea you hated peanut butter this much, especially since you have such a huge Reece's addiction and just last week you got that giant bag of peanut butter M&Ms."

"Those are different, and you know it. I don't know how to explain my hatred of the stuff, but I can't stand it. Even as a kid I had to move to the other end of the table when someone had a peanut butter sandwich. The smell, the texture, ugh even the thought of it makes me gag. Please get rid of it? For me? Think of all the kisses you will miss when you eat one of your disgusting sandwiches."

"That's a little extreme even for you, Clarke. You love my kisses. You wouldn't last an hour."

"What can I say? I HATE peanut butter that much. No kisses for you and your disgusting peanut butter mouth."

"I'll have to think about it and get back to you, but you are right we may have to break up over this stunning revelation. Can you imagine the headlines? Too much crunch? Soulmates on the outs over a jar of peanut butter', 'Soulmates on the outs over a sticky situation,' How one of America's favorite foods destroyed true love' I could go on for days." She says dryly.

"God Damn it, Lexa stop mocking me. I'll admit my reaction was a little extreme, but for fuck's sake, it's so disgusting. I think you may underestimate how much I hate that fucking stuff. I can't stand to even be around it and will refuse to kiss you anytime you consume that devil food. So, I guess that means I better get all my kisses in now…"

I advance on Lexa and walk her so that she is trapped against the kitchen counter. I start peppering her with kisses. Her jaw, her collarbone, her cheeks, and finally give in and kiss her the way I want to. We instantly melt into each other and get a little carried away. Before we can get too far along, she presses gently against my collarbone and squeezes my hip to get my attention.

"Hurry up and help me put away the rest of this and then we can continue this in the bedroom" She smirks at me with barely any green left in her eyes so full of lust.

I don't think we have ever put our groceries away so fast. I know we will be cursing ourselves when we can't find half of what we need later, but right now I know neither of us cares. Who knew a stupid argument about peanut butter could end up turning into something much more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please like, comment and tell your friends. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
